This invention relates to a process for the production of poly (polyisocyanate-polyol-alkali metal silicate) solid or foamed product by reacting an emulsion of an alkali metal silicate compound in a polyol with an organic polyisocyanate or polyisothiocyanate.
The products produced by this process may be quite varied in physical properties; they may be solid or porous, rigid or elastomine, and the porous products may be rigid or soft and flexible and is an improvement over previously produced poly (polyisocyanate-polyol-alkali metal silicate) products.
This process has an advantage over previous processes in that it may be used in many of the present polyurethane foaming machine. Two liquid components may be used to produce the foamed product.
The products produced by this invention may be utilized as sound and thermal insulating material, for shock-resistant packaging, as cushions, as floation material in boats, as fiber, as coating agents for wood and metal, as adhesives, as fillers, as impregnating agents, as casting material, as putty material, as constructional components of a building, etc. The products are novel, economical and have improved heat and flame resistant properties.
The poly (polyisocyanate alkali metal silicate) solid or foamed products are produced by reaction the following components:
Component (a) An emulsion of an alkali metal silicate which contains only water which is attached to the alkali metal silicate molecule in a polyol. PA0 Component (b) An organic polyisocyanate or polyisothiocyanate. PA0 tolylene diisocyanate, PA0 p,p-diphenylmethane diisocyanate, PA0 phenylene diisocyanate, PA0 m-xylylene diisocyanate, PA0 chlorophenylene diisocyanate, PA0 benzidene diisocyanate, PA0 naphthylene diisocyanate, PA0 decamethylene diisocyanate, PA0 hexamethylene diisocyanate, PA0 pentamethylene diisocyanate, PA0 tetramethylene diisocyanate, PA0 thiodipropyl diisocyanate, PA0 propylene diisocyanate, PA0 ethylene diisocyanate.